


Popular

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar tells Dean that, contrary to belief, Cas is quite popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular

"Really, out of anything Cassie could want, he picks you?" Balthazar says, sitting back in defeat.  
  
"The hell is that supposed to mean? You make it sound like I'm not good for a nerdy angel." Dean demands.  
  
"Oh, I get it now. Of course you literally can't comprehend that anyone would want Castiel besides you. If you didn't know, Cassie is actually quite popular." Balthazar explains, and Dean chokes on his drink.  
  
"Wait, seriously?" He gasps out.  
  
"Half the garrison and many other angels have made advances on him for thousands of years." Another sound of choking, and Balthazar gives Dean a look, asking why he would try to drink again.  
  
"You gotta be shitting me." Dean grunts through coughs.  
  
"If it were one of your little school-settings, half the school would be in a Cas-fanclub where you would most certainly be bullied for getting close to him and not sharing with the 'official members'. " Dean is skeptical to believe that actually happens but he gets the analogy- even if it's weird to have to deal with any sort of high school drama. The issue begged to be brought up that angels never went to high school, but they act like they've been in anguished teens for their entire lives.  
  
"Is that why every angel I meet is a dick? They're jealous?" It's not the main reason Dean already knows- they really are just dicks- but he humors the thought to explain so many things.  
  
"Many of them dislike you immensely. I would be careful next angel you meet."  
  
"Does Cas even realize this?" Dean groans.  
  
"Do you think?" Yeah, okay, Dean deserved that look because that was a stupid question to ask- of course Cas has no idea that all this time he's been a virgin there has always been someone more than willing. Dumb, popular Cas. Dean could only sigh in defeat and lean back in his chair and down what was left of his beer.  
  
"I don't need no teenager movie story in my life."


End file.
